Perfect enemy
by irithnova
Summary: After Reznov and his men are betrayed by Dragovich, he escapes with Nevski. However, once captured by Dragovich's men, he is not sent to Vorkuta. Instead, Dragovich gives Reznov to Steiner as a "gift" for their new alliance. Watch how the story unfolds if this was Reznov's fate instead. (There are gay pairings and graphic content in this story)


"British commandos assaulting our positions!"

The metal door that sealed them to their seemingly unavoidable fates was demolished with a deafening blast.

"Go, fight our way out!" screamed Viktor, the familiar sounds of battle echoing throughout the ship.

Nevski darted out of the chamber, "Where did Dragovich go?"

Viktor wish he knew,"God knows," he replied, rage seeping into his system where fear once was, there was no time to hunt the rat - they needed to go before this ship became their metal grave.

They fought their way into the command room, albeit reluctantly. The British helped tremendously during the war against the Germans, it didn't settle right with Viktor to slice his way through them like he did with the fascists. For once during a battle, he killed out of necessity, something Chernov could only dream about was now becoming a reality, as Viktor battled the British and the thoughts that were racing through his head.

At this moment, he didn't care about Mother Russia,or her glory. He didn't care if this weapon would make the Motherland the most feared, respected, or powerful nation in the world.

This monstrosity called "nova 6" must be eliminated. Not even the motherland should have access to this weapon forged from hell. Viktor Reznov, the burner of fascists, the great patriot, has finally found something that not even he would use against the Germans if he had the chance. And it terrified him.

"I will arm the explosives! We will plunge this vessel into the depths of hell! We cannot let either side posses this terrible weapon!"

Nevski only nodded in response, too occupied with battle to utter a word. Determined, Viktor set the timer for the explosives as bullets ripped through the air around him, his hands unwavering as he set the bomb.

He turned to face Nevski, "Move! We have to get off the ship now!"

"The door is sealed!", cried Nevski, panic lacing his voice.

However, any panic that he had was soon quenched as his eyes shot sharply around the ship, "Shoot the support beams- we can take down those gantries".

Viktor grinned as he shot the beams - he could always rely on Nevksi for his intellect during battle, as proven many times before during the war.

They charged their way out, to be met with another perilous journey, a tumultuous salvo blaring their surroundings, bullets blasted past their ears as they watched in horror as the British and Russian soldiers fought desperately to gain possession of this hellish weapon.

Before even taking another step forward, Viktor stopped dead in his tracks.

Dimitri. How could he have forgotten?

Determination disintegrated as a whole new myriad of emotions took over, each one more torturous than the last - a pang of guilt stabbed through him as he internally scorned himself for forgetting, then the flames of rage engulfed his entire being as images of Dmitri's demise dashed through his mind, desolation then began to throb in his heart as utter anguish descended upon him, a thick lump forming in his throat.

"Wait here, in the cover", he said without thinking, "There's something I must do."

"What?!", Nevski whipped around to face Viktor, "Reznov-"

"Just trust me!" was all Viktor shouted in reply as he sprinted back into the ship.

_"Once again, you cheat death!"_

As he raced through the debris and the dead, he knew he was running out of time.

_"As long as you live, the heart of this army can never be broken!"_

Back through ship, back through the command centre, back to the gas chambers, back to Dimitri. The doors to his gas chamber weren't the only ones which were blown off.

He trudged to where Dimitri lay, his steady eyes dissipating as remorse violently flooded every fibre of his being. The remorse ravaging him, he lowered himself onto his knees, and gently slid the heroes cadaver into his arms, tenderly brushing his thumb against his cheek like he did so many times before,

_I'm running out of time._

He gazed sadly at Dimitri, his beautiful face was contorted with pain. As he contemplated, he made two final promises to him: to burn this vessel down with a fire so bright that the sun would be ashamed to rise, and to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner.

_Nevski is waiting_

Leaning down, he placed his lips onto Dimitri's, the acidity of the vomit and the iron of the blood meant nothing when he knew that nevermore will he be able to embrace him like this.

Gingerly, he set him down, and with one final salute he sprinted out of the ship, never once looking back.

"We have to get off the ship!" Nevski shouted hoarsely, fear evident in his voice and eyes.

"Keep moving, this is not our war!" Viktor replied

"Then who do we fight?"

"EVERYONE!", Viktor bellowed, "We stand alone! Hurry, we have only two minutes left!"

It was him and Nevski against the world, against the Russian soldiers who once they would consider their comrades, against the British soldiers who once they would consider their allies, against everything they were taught, against everything they knew.

Finally making their way to the deck, they knew the boat was about to explode any minute now,

"Down the rope, hurry!" cried Nevski urgently.

Rappelling down, Viktor fell with a dull thud onto the snow,

"Come on Reznov!"

Staggering to his feet, he scurried away from the ship.

As he watched the ship explode and sink, the familiar feeling of victory lightly washed over him. However, the feeling of confusion was far more overwhelming. What were they to do now? Where do they go? Who do they tell?

All of these questions left unanswered.

Shouting could be heard from a distance.

Dragovich was coming to collect his gift


End file.
